In the Wake of Your Smile
by DotNetDemon
Summary: Raven has longings for Starfire surprise surprise. The only problem is: how do you let her know...? Will she accept? Please read and review
1. Hanging by a Moment

Teen Titans

In the Wake of Your Smile

By: A. Hardin (a.k.a., Roy D. Mercer)

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing! No Teen Titans, no nothing! I don't even know why I bother putting this stuff in here…

Chapter One:

Hanging by a Moment

She lied there in bed staring at the ceiling. Tonight was different than the others, other than the fact that she was sleeping in bed like humans do. It was just… cold. Alone there in bed, Starfire longed for the warmth of another. She knew damn good and well that the Titans' leader would be the ideal candidate to share her bed with her. Some nights, she would go up to Robin's room and stand there, unsure of what to do next. Often, she would simply sigh and sit next to it. She would curl up in her pink satin robe she bought from Belk's on sale. What an interesting store that was: Starfire spent most of the time sniffing perfumes at the jewelry counter. The dark spiky-haired lady behind the counter thought she was so cute; said the young Tamaranian reminded her of her daughter.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she had asked.

Starfire smiled ear to ear, her emerald eyes beaming brighter than the morning sun, and said, "Starfire."

The perfume lady laughed, "Starfire… what a beautiful name. You remind me of my daughter Ashley. If it weren't for your green eyes, I'd say you were twins."

Starfire looked at the lady's name badge and tried to read aloud her name: "Sh… shee-I-la?"

"It's 'Sheila,' dear," the lady smiled and said. "Don't worry: people have enough trouble spelling it."

Sheila was a nice lady, one of the nicest Earth ladies Starfire knew. A few weeks later, Starfire went to ask her for advice on Robin – how to open him up as he was a tough nut to crack – but Sheila wasn't there. Another lady said she was in a bad accident and couldn't work any more. Starfire had to fight the urge to start bawling right there in the middle of the store. She went immediately home and cried for her new found friend. Unfortunately, she cried alone, as everyone was out doing their own activities.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Starfire had her face buried in her pillow when there came a light knocking at her door. Star immediately leapt up, anxiously longing to see Robin's face and feel his warm embrace. When the door opened, however, Raven was standing there instead. Starfire was a little heartbroken at first, but it was still better to be comforted by somebody better than nobody. Raven asked if anything was wrong – the sobbing echoed throughout the whole tower – so they sat on the bed and Starfire told her the story of her friend. Raven listened intently, which surprised Star: since when did Raven take an interest in her problems? Afterwards, Raven hugged her and offered to make her some tea.

This confused the young Tamaranian very much so. Whenever she sat near Robin's door, she thought about this. Was she waiting to ask the right person to share her emotions with? She shook her head: Robin _was_ the one she was destined for… or not? Cyborg called it a "crush," even though nobody was being pressed or smothered by any objects. He elaborated and said that it was a warm feeling of emotion. After being stranded on the strange planet and having to confront Robin about how he felt about her, the Boy Wonder never referenced anything that remotely sounded like "love," merely admiration and deep friendship. Afterwards, he never breathed a word about it.

Earth boys were such a pain in the ass.

Starfire got out of bed and slipped into her robe. Although on Tamaran, walking around in one's under garments wasn't anything to be ashamed about – in public or in private – it was frowned upon here on Earth. She knotted the rope around her robe and walked out. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight was the night that she was going to ask Robin to share the bed with her. That mattress he slept on didn't seem very comfortable; perhaps he would welcome a change in sleeping quarters for once? Starfire turned down the hallway and up to Robin's door. She raised her fist to knock, but she couldn't do it.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she whispered to herself.

Instead, the young Tamaranian girl sighed and walked silently back to her room. Just as she turned the corner, she saw a dark silhouette in the distance standing in front of her door. The figure looked like it was about to knock on Starfire's door, but at the sight of her coming down the hallway, gasped and ran off.

Starfire's eyes widened, "Hello?"

She began to give chase but stopped short of her door. That figure looked familiar… Raven? Starfire walked up towards her door and lifted the small note.

Starfire read the note softly to herself, "Why don't you love me?"

Very confusing, indeed…

Starfire clutched the note in her hand and took one last look at the dark hallway around her. Another lonely night, alone, awaited her…

Raven slid back to her room.

She had been spotted, hopefully not recognized. It was pretty dark, but then again, Starfire could sense pretty well. Raven sat on the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands.

"How could you be so stupid!" she chided aloud, smacking herself across the face with fierce velocity. She continued to hit, claw, and smack, cursing and blaming. Rage consumed her for her weakness.

Raven sobbed.

For awhile, she was unsure on how she felt towards Starfire. They developed a special "bond," if you will, between them after the Puppet King switched their bodies. That led them to sharing each others life story and learning things they didn't know about each other. Afterwards, Raven started getting a warm feeling every time Starfire was near. At first she just blew it off as nothing. But it began to grow on her, consume her. The thought of Starfire's perfectly curved face, her intimately soft skin, her flowing red hair, and those eyes… oh, God, those eyes…

Raven had begun to feel something she had never experienced before. Whenever she saw Starfire's smiling face, she wanted to caress it, and kiss it… There was something else, too: a notion in her private parts. Raven was unsure of how to cope with it – nobody had really ever explained the act of masturbating to her. She could've looked it up on the Internet, but that would be too conspicuous. One slip could cost her dearly. She first experimented by rubbing her clitoris some. It sent waves of pleasure through her body. Then she inserted one finger, then two, and then her whole hand was inside her vagina. All the while picturing Starfire on the other end of that hand, kissing her neck or sucking her supple tits.

Raven felt a _need_ for Starfire. She could tell her _anything_ without the fear of being judged or prejudiced against. Raven wanted Starfire… but she was, as most love stories go, seeking favor of another. There was no way she could compete with the Boy Wonder: he was the strong, fearless leader. Raven was, well, the quiet, shy girl in a cloak and leotard. She felt that Starfire would feel nothing more than friendship for the poor Azarath girl.

Raven fell back onto her bed and curled up into the fetal position. She felt she was undeserving of covers for her sheepishness and silently wept, anxiously waiting for sleep to overcome her. When she slept, she dreamed, and in her dreams, Starfire was hers. All hers.

"My… Starfire…" she whispered.

Raven fell asleep after awhile. The tears were hard and dry on her gentle pale face.

Morning came.

Starfire woke up naturally to the early sunlight breaking through her curtains. She looked beside her: the spot was still empty. Sighing, Starfire pushed herself out of bed and walked out into the hallway. She needed to perform her morning ritual of relieving herself and showering before doing anything else.

Before stepping into the shower, Starfire turned around and looked at the bathroom door. She could've sworn somebody else was nearby, but she couldn't tell. Thinking nothing of it, Starfire slipped out of her robe and hung it on the towel rack, right next to her big pink embroidered towel. She pulled the curtain shut as the steaming hot water began to pelt her skin. Starfire leaned against the warm tile as she relaxed. She began to think about the note that was left on her door the night before and the mysterious figure. Surely, that couldn't have been Raven, could it? It was most likely Beast Boy, although that would be strange since he really liked Terra. Normally, it would be a hallucination and it would never really have happened. This time, however, there was concrete evidence to prove otherwise. Starfire began to think about Robin, and the urge began…

Raven watched Starfire's figure through the clear plastic shower curtain. She woke up at the first crack of sunlight – the same time as Starfire – and followed her silently. Like clockwork, Raven would watch Star as she performed her morning rituals. Seeing her in the shower like this was a major turn on for Raven: the aspect of her heart's desire all slick and shiny was almost enough to make her tear her clothes off, jump in the shower, and show Starfire how lovemaking was supposed to happen. There were several times when she came close, but the thought of Starfire's very loud – and possibly very angry – verbal objections would surely be the last thing she wanted the guys knowing about. Starfire never seemed to notice – or, if she did, she didn't pay it any attention – Raven's presence. Raven would get up close to the curtain and run her fingers up and down the near-invisible shield between her and her Starfire. As she watched the showering Tamaranian begin to rub her crotch, the urge to join became even more pressure. It nearly set Raven off when Starfire began to whimper and groan softly. Raven bit her lip so hard that one of her teeth pierced it, causing a small trickle of blood to run down her chin.

Not knowing what inconceivable force took control, Raven started to take small steps toward the shower. Her eyes widened as she watched her hand slowly reach up and grasp one side of the shower curtain and pull it back. Starfire's pants and whimpers were getting faster and closer together as she nearly came to orgasm. But when she realized that she now had an audience, she immediately stopped and turned to Raven.

Starfire smiled and cheerfully said, "Good morning friend Raven! You would like to join me, yes?"

Raven gasped, turned on her heel and ran as hard as she could out of the bathroom. Starfire stood there, confused. On Tamaran, it was perfectly natural for group baths and showers to occur, if not encouraged. It was part of a water conservation effort. Starfire had researched that the Romans and Greeks also took part in such an act. Starfire assumed that Raven must not be aware of this custom and was simply embarrassed to see Starfire sans clothes.

Raven locked the door to her room and masturbated furiously. She could punish herself later, but dammit, now was a good time to fuck herself. Raven wildly pumped her fingers in, out, and up and down her pussy. The sight of Starfire naked nearly caused her to squirt right then and there. When Raven orgasmed, a small stream of her fluid launched out like a Super Soaker across her bed. She had to clench her jaw so hard that her teeth nearly cracked to keep from moaning at the top of her lungs.

There was a gentle knock on her door.

Starfire's voice echoed from the other side, "Raven? It is I, Starfire. I wish to speak with you please. May I enter?"

Raven coughed out, "One moment!"

She quickly slipped back into her outfit and zipped it up.

Raven unlocked her door and allowed Starfire to enter.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said. "I wish to express concern over your sudden embarrassment. Please, do not be embarrassed."

"It's okay," Raven said, trying not to look into those beautiful, begging emerald eyes. "I didn't know… I'm sorry."

"Please, do not be sorry either, friend."

Starfire took Raven's hands, and continued, "You are my _coroginish_ – you can tell me anything and any time, yes?"

Raven tilted her head, "Coroginish?"

"I believe here on Earth, you refer to them as 'best friends.' I believe that would best describe you and I."

Raven smiled and nodded.

Starfire kissed Raven on the cheek and walked out. Raven stood there, eyes wider than a deer's in headlights. She gently touched her face where Starfire had kissed.

God it felt good…


	2. Maybe It's Me

Chapter Two:

Maybe It's Me

(Author's Note: Sorry about some of the bad grammar in chapter one – the repeating "Starfire" when I could've just used "her" or "she" – but it was one o'clock in the morning. My brain shuts off at 11:30. Besides, you get the idea ;; )

Starfire walked back to her room, unsure about what she just did. Something pulled her in to kiss Raven gently on the cheek. It gave Star a warm sensation inside; the act truly made her happy. She giggled a little at the aspect of Raven seeing her naked in the shower. Starfire was disappointed in a way that Raven didn't accept her offer on joining her for the shower and instead ran away as fast as she could. For some reason, she had the inkling notion to see her best friend naked. To Starfire, clothes were ways that people hid themselves. Here on Earth, everyone seemed to have something to hide. When you're nude, you have nothing to hide – or you _should_ have nothing to hide.

Starfire slipped into her uniform and exited to the living room. Cyborg was making waffles for everyone, complete with his chef hat and big pink apron. Robin and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch watching the morning cartoons. They all turned and greeted Starfire.

She polished up a salutation, "Glorious day, friends! I trust you all have had a good night's rest?"

They all nodded.

"I kept having a weird dream that somebody was trying to knock on my door last night," Robin said.

Starfire blushed, and said, "Oh, yes, well, um… very strange, indeed!"

"Say, where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm right here," Raven said behind Starfire.

She immediately made a bee-line to the nearest corner chair and hid her face. The blushing from Starfire's kiss had not died down.

Robin turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg for an explanation. Both shrugged. Starfire looked over at her friend who dove into a book. Then she looked back at Robin and Beast Boy. Normally, she would find a seat on the couch next to the one she idolized. But, not today… Instead, she took a seat next to Raven. Raven looked over into Starfire's beaming gaze and smiled gently. Starfire knew immediately it was a much better choice than sitting next to Robin: she was actually noticed, for once.

Breakfast was quiet on the end of the bar where Starfire and Raven sat. Raven didn't mind one bit – she enjoyed the quietness with her Starfire. The boys occupied themselves with the boob tube which kept their attention off of the two female occupants. Starfire ate her waffles with her left hand, leaving the right one resting in her lap. To Raven, this was an ideal opportunity to be subtle with her love and desire for Starfire. Slowly, her left hand crept over and slipped it into Starfire's. Starfire interlocked fingers with Raven, turning and smiling warmly at her. Inside Starfire, for unexplainable reasons to her, her heart skipped a beat when Raven began holding her hand. Was she starting to look at Raven differently? No, it couldn't be… her love was reserved for Robin… was it? Was she chasing a pipe dream?

Something on Raven's chin caught Starfire's attention.

She raised her eyebrows, "Raven? Is that…"

She touched the dried blood that stained Raven's skin, running her finger down the single streak from her lower lip. Raven just sat there, frozen in time, unsure of what to do. Starfire took a napkin and gently scraped off the crusted trail. In return, Raven blushed and looked away.

Starfire tried to speak, "Raven, what's…"

"Want to go to the park?" Raven interjected quickly.

Starfire was taken back, but smiled and nodded, "Yes, that would be wonderful!"

Raven almost melted at the sight of her smile. A wet spot was starting to form in between her legs. Raven closed them together and prayed that Starfire didn't look down. Thankfully, she didn't, and the two finished breakfast.

Cyborg offered to drive them, but Raven declined. She didn't want any indication of her lust for Starfire be known to anybody or anything other than Star herself, if possible. They flew through the later morning air to one of the better Jump City parks on the outskirts of town. Much to Raven's delight, there was little activity going on. It was going to be a quiet day with her Starfire.

They began to walk down the scraped dirt path. Around them, the bright sun reflected warmly off of all the vivid spring colors that lined the border of the area. Starfire was getting bouncy, saying, "Oh, it is so beautiful here! I love nature!"

Raven couldn't help but smile and get a little giddy herself. It was a new feeling… it felt like she hadn't a care in the world…

They walked to the lake at the center of the park and sat on the cool grass. A wood duck and her ducklings swam through the center; Starfire squealed at the sight.

"Oh," she said with delight. "They are so adorable! I am so glad I am getting to share such a wonderful experience with you, Raven."

Raven nodded, "Me too."

They sat there looking at the water for awhile. The sun continued to beat down on everything that wasn't in the shade of a shadow. Raven brought her knees up to her chest as Starfire propped herself up. She sensed something was troubling her pale friend.

Starfire turned and asked, "Raven, is something troubling you?"

Raven sighed, but inside her brain went to work putting together a response that wouldn't totally drop the ball. She said, "Starfire, how do you tell someone you love them? How do you overcome the fear of what they'll say when you do tell them? What if they say no? What if they don't know how to reply…? What if all your hoping and waiting was for nothing?"

Starfire looked back down at the ground and said softly, "I know how you feel. I, too, seem to be waiting on the impossible."

Raven already knew who, but she felt she had to ask, "Robin?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes. I am afraid he will never hold regards for me as I do for him."

"How long have you felt that way?"

"Days, weeks, months… oh Raven," she said, wiping her eyes. "It is like he is a million miles away yet he is so close, just out of my reach. Do you know what I mean…?"

Starfire looked over at Raven, into those deep velvet entryways into her soul. Raven suddenly had the near-death urge to kiss Starfire, to get it over with. Without hesitation, she grabbed Starfire's shoulders and kissed her, thrusting her tongue past the surprised Tamaranian's lips. Starfire's heart got caught in her throat as her intestines knotted themselves into a bow-tie. Raven pulled away quickly, tears streaming down her face as she looked into Star's perplexed expression.

"I'm sorry," Raven stuttered as she scrambled to get up. She ran away from Starfire as hard as she could, brushing by several visitors to the park. Starfire sat there, her hand out to try and call Raven back, but her voice had sunken inside of her. She was going to ask her about the note, but she felt it unnecessary now.

Its author had been revealed.

So many questions, but they would have to wait. Comforting Raven seemed like the most logical thing to accomplish first.

Raven pushed her physical extremes farther than she ever had before. She could feel her leg muscles start to ache and sweat drenched her hair and back. But she knew she couldn't stop… not after what she did. Raven made it back into the safety of the city. The buildings and alleyways would provide a good place to hide from the world. The question now was: would she ever be able to return to Titans Tower? What would the others say if Starfire began to talk? Surely she would ask advice from Robin, her knight in shining armor.

Raven ducked into an alley between a bank and a department store. She hid behind a dumpster and slid down to the dank pavement. Raven cried her heart out, but sadness and self-pity soon turned to anger and self-scorn. She punched herself so hard that she busted her nose. Blood droplets splattered onto the side of the trash bin and brick wall as Raven continued to punch, slap, and claw to no end.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID," she screamed at herself. "YOU ARE A GODDAMN FAILURE!"

She banged her head against the dumpster before falling over onto her side, weeping. The anger lifted as the pain slid into place. Her face was bruised and scratched – like she had been dragged through a briar patch – her emotions were in shambles. Out of one last fit of anger she used her powers to pick up a plastic milk crate and throw it at herself. She missed.

Raven curled up and began to shiver. She never felt so cold before… at least, not any colder than when she slept at night.


	3. Hemorrhage in my Hands

Chapter Three:

Hemorrhage in my Hands

(Author's Note: Okay, time for some tear-jerkin. When Cidious talks about the possibility of "another dimension" – and we know here in cartoon/fanfiction land, it happens – head on over and read my other story "Rain Song." It's a Raven fanfic I'm currently working on. You'll get the lowdown on how the Masamune ends up in Raven's possession as her weapon of choice and what Slade's up to. Believe me, it ain't pretty. Anyway, that's one of the universes Cidious was referring to. I did this after Stephen King's fashion of the Dark Tower books – the books represent a beam in the tower, alternate dimensions. It's neat how it works, so I thought I'd apply it to the Titan universe.)

Starfire walked through the streets of Jump City, calling Raven's name. Through the crowds of people that inhabited the city, Starfire's call remained unanswered.

"Where can she be?" she asked aloud, floating above the crowds and traffic.

Her communicator suddenly sounded.

Robin's voice came across it, "Starfire! Come in!"

She responded, "Yes? What is it, Robin?"

"We've got trouble on the bridge coming into town! Where's Raven?"

"I do not know," Starfire said. "But I will come."

She put her communicator back and flew off towards the bridge. Raven slowly peered around the corner, gazing above the people, and watched Starfire fly off. She looked back at her communicator, now shattered into pieces next to the dumpster.

Raven flowed with the herd of people. She would sneak back to the Tower while everyone was away and pack her things fast. But where would she go? Earth held a lot more hiding places than Azarath, and a lot more opportunities to live with her shame. While she walked, Raven looked into the giant window displays of the many shops. She passed by a Friedman's jewelry store and stopped, intently staring through the glass at the display. She raised her eyes a little bit more to see a young man and his girlfriend look at engagement rings. Raven lowered her head and continued on past a florist where a gentleman was picking out a dozen roses for his significant other.

She began to walk faster.

All this happiness that surrounded her… all this love… it was killing her.

Raven walked faster.

Through the normal chatter of the busy people passing, her hearing honed in on those that were speaking the language of love. Those who where telling their lovers they couldn't live without them, that they loved them more than words could describe, that they would be home to see them soon. It was driving her insane.

She covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs. Nobody listened, they just continued on like Raven was nothing more than a muted mirage. She pushed through the crowd furiously, blindly. She had to get away, and fast.

Raven's mind kept screaming at her, calling her names, exploiting her self doubt.

It all came to a halt, however, when Starfire's cry for help echoed throughout the afternoon sky.

This was nothing like the villains they faced before.

His moves… they were unreal. Slade couldn't move half as fast as this guy could. And his sword… it was about seven feet long and slender… a stainless steel killing machine. It sliced Robin's staff in half easily; then Robin got a size boot to the face that sent him flying backwards into the T-Car. Cyborg tried to grab him, in turn got one of his arms cut off. Beast Boy ran in as a rhinoceros: he was picked up and hurled off the bridge. Starfire took a chance and flew in. Her target was hailed with a barrage of star-bolts. When the smoke cleared he was still standing tall, only his focus was now on Starfire herself. He ran quickly and leapt off of one of the abandoned cars and then rebounded off one of the suspension bridge gables. He came down hard and kicked Starfire right out of the sky. She came crashing down and slammed into the pavement hard. She looked up into his sandy blonde hair and intense glowing green eyes. His hulking figure nearly burst through the black uniform he wore. On his utility belt, Slade's insignia shined brightly.

He sneered when he landed in front of Starfire.

"Let's take to the sky," he said. He threw his arms back and focused his energy. A ring of dark energy marked a hundred foot radius from their point. The pavement started to lift off the bridge. Robin ran forward but was knocked back a few yards by some sort of force field. The giant circular makeshift arena took to the sky, dropping chunks of pavement, dirt, and pipe-work.

Starfire looked around her and then at her opponent.

"Who… who are you?" she asked.

He laughed and swung his sword around, "You may call me Cidious. And do not worry: it's nothing personal. I just need to lure your lover out here."

Starfire's eyes widened, "Lover? Robin?"

Raven's voice tore through the air, "STARFIRE!"

"And here she is," Cidious said with a smile.

Raven dropped from the sky onto the asphalt arena, almost half a mile above the suspension bridge.

Raven's anger was causing her body to shake. Through her teeth she commanded, "Leave… her… alone…"

"Okay," Cidious said. He ran forward and kicked Starfire in the stomach. She went into the air and then smacked into the ground. A wall of dark energy from Cidious shot up at the edge; Starfire rolled right into it.

"Who are you!" Raven demanded.

Cidious laughed heartily.

"I am Cidious," he said, mockingly bowing towards Raven. "I have been sent here to retrieve you."

Raven took a defensive stance, "For what?"

Cidious shrugged, "The hell if I know. But I tell you what: you come with me quietly, and you can ask the boss himself."

He laughed after that.

"Fuck you," Raven said as she ran forward and axe-kicked Cid right in the jaw. His head snapped back as his feet were lifted off the ground.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she screamed as she took control of his body. She threw Slade's minion across the large chunk of road towards the edge. Cidious' dark energy shield came up and stopped him, though. Raven took off towards Starfire; she rolled her over onto her back. Starfire groaned and held her stomach; her nose was bleeding. She looked up at Raven, her eyes full of questions.

"Raven…" she said wearily.

Raven fought back tears that were preparing their departure, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Cidious' yell alerted Raven to prepare for the worst. He slipped his arms under hers, picked her up off the ground, and then slammed her back into it again. Cidious reached down and picked up Raven. He placed his sword under her neck, watching as the beads of sweat off of her smooth skin ran onto his blade.

He whispered in her ear, "Now, are you coming along quietly, or am I going to have to peel the skin off of your little friend right there."

Raven began quivering and whimpering. Tears flooded her face as she couldn't grasp her energy. Cidious ran his tongue up and down her neck.

He whispered again, "Master Slade was right to choose a little slut like you… you taste really…"

Cidious was cut off by a large star-bolt knocking him back a couple of yards. Raven dropped to her knees and looked up to see Starfire wiping the blood away from her mouth and nose but clutching her side. Cidious was screaming in pain; Raven turned to see half his face singed, resembling that of freezer burnt meat. He immediately pulled himself off the ground and brought up his sword.

"That's gonna cost you, bitch," he scorned. Raven was shocked at how fast he could move; so fast, that he was almost nothing but a blur. In less than thirty seconds he punched, kicked, and choke-slammed Raven. Starfire's eyes widened as he focused his attention on her. Raven rolled onto her back, groaning in the immense pain that clung to her body. She looked over to see Starfire begin to run away from Cidious.

She didn't run fast enough.

Cidious rammed his long sword into Starfire's back. The blade slid out the front, dripping wet with Starfire's blood. Starfire didn't make a noise. Instead, her expression was that of shock. She looked towards the clouds above as they came together to form a dark overcast. Cidious removed his blade from his victim; the blood falling off the blade like a self-cleaning mechanism was activated. Starfire fell to her knees and then onto her face as rain began to come down from the heavens above. Cidious threw his blade aside and spit on Starfire's limp body. Then he turned to Raven, "Behold, Raven: this is your destiny. You will lose all that you hold dear across all planes. This was merely a taste of what you're going to experience elsewhere. My words make little sense to you now, but soon you will know."

Then he smiled cheerfully, his charred skin still smoking some from his blast, and said, "Have a fantastic day, you carpet-munching fuckfaced douche-bag."

Cidious laughed as he turned and begin to walk away towards the edge. The lengthy sword had fallen near Raven; she reached over and picked it up, the blade sliding on the pavement. She screamed with immense rage as Cidious turned just in time to have the blade rammed into his right eye. The blade slid out the back of his skull; his body began to convulse violently. Raven removed the sword forcefully and kicked Cidious off of the floating chunk of road. His body freefell, bouncing off the gable of the suspension bridge and then crashed into the water. Raven stood there for a minute, unsure about the course of action she just took. She looked down at the sword that she had never seen before, totally mesmerized by the amount of power it wielded. This was no average blade… Starfire! Raven ran to the fallen Titan and dropped to her knees, resting the sword beside her. Raven cradled Starfire, brushing her hair and cooing through her tears, saying "It's going to be all right, it's going to be all right… Oh God, I'm sorry…"

The rain was cold and unforgiving, just as the mighty Masamune blade beside Raven was. Starfire held the exit wound as blood poured out. She tried to cling as much as she could to consciousness. In Raven's head, someone was crying… It sounded far off, like in the distance… and it sounded like Raven.

She began to sing softly to Starfire one of her favorite songs, "Don't fall away, and leave me to myself…"

Starfire lived. Barely.

As an act of God, it seemed, even though the blade ruptured some of Starfire's organs, she was still going to make it thanks to some of Raven's healing magic and some minor surgery. To keep publicity low, a small group of surgeons were brought in from the local hospital to perform the operation inside the infirmary. Raven watched through the door's window, never budging an inch. Everyone gathered around her.

"Raven," Robin said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Raven lowered her head, "I'm sorry everyone. As usual, I attract trouble, and people get hurt."

"It's not your fault," Cyborg said.

Raven turned and screamed, "YES IT IS GODDAMMIT!"

She started to cry as the anger consumed her, "IT'S BECAUSE OF MY GODDAMN FEELINGS AND MY FUCKING SELF-PITY THAT KEPT ME FROM BEING THERE SOONER! I SHOULD BE OUT THERE GUTTING SLADE'S WORTHLESS ASS RIGHT NOW FOR WHAT HE DID! SO DON'T YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

She turned to Beast Boy, "I know you're about to say something, but for your own good, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Beast Boy opened his mouth but chose to take heed of Raven's advice. Everyone backed up and made way as she stormed down the hallway. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to Robin, who shrugged.

"Don't ask me," he said.

Beast Boy pondered, "What about that sword she brought with her?"

"I've looked it up," said Cyborg. "Called a 'Masamune.' A very rare sword… says it goes back to feudal Japan."

"Cidious was working for Slade… do you think he has more?" Robin asked.

"Don't know. What I'm worried about is his remark to Raven about losing all she holds dear 'across all planes.' Does Slade have a way to jump across dimensions now?"

"I don't want to think about it," Robin said. "Right now we've got to concentrate on Starfire and help her pull through. If Slade shows up, we'll deal with him. He'll pay for this…"

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "I think Raven already got retribution for what happened to Starfire. You don't think she's going to try and find Slade herself, do you?"

"Beast Boy's right," said Cyborg. "We better keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't try to do anything crazy. The last thing we need is her falling into Slade's trap and becoming an apprentice."

"Or worse," Robin said, looking back through the window at the operation taking place in the infirmary.

Raven was on the rooftop, looking out at Jump City. The clouds broke apart once the sun went down exposing scattered stars throughout the space above. In her hand she loosely held the Masamune. She knew what it was now, although it was hard to tell how she concluded that. Raven didn't recall reading about it in any of her textbooks; it just all of a sudden came to her, like a distant memory does. She brought it up and examined it. There was something engraved on the hilt, but it was too dirty with dried blood to see in the dark. She played with it some, fighting an imaginary opponent. Anything to keep her mind off of Starfire.

After a few carefully performed strikes, Robin said aloud, "You're pretty good."

Raven stopped and pulled her cape over her arms. She flipped the Masamune upside down so it curved upward and pointed it behind her.

"How is she?" Raven asked.

"They're finished," he said, walking up next to her and the scene of Jump City. "She's resting now."

Raven nodded and kept her head lowered.

Robin turned to her, "Can I ask you something?"

She didn't respond.

"What's up between you and Starfire?"

Raven clenched her teeth, took the Masamune and began to strike the border wall.

"She wants _you_," she said hatefully. "No matter what I do, no matter what I _can_ do, she'll always want _YOU_."

Robin was confused and appalled, "Raven… what're you talking about?"

"Jesus Christ, Robin, Starfire _loves_ you! Can I make it any fucking plainer for you? And I _LOVE_ her! But…" she sighed, lowering her voice back to normal. "She waits outside of your door almost every night. She tries to knock on your door to ask you if you would like to sleep with her. But she could never bring herself to go through with it. So she would just sit there for awhile. I would sit, too, watching her. I have gone up to her door so many times to do the same thing… but my results are the same as hers. I shouldn't have left her a note…"

Robin took a seat on the wall, "You left her a note?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah… I left a note on her door. I watched her in the shower. I just can't stop thinking about her. She… she's so perfect… but I… I'm so fucking worthless… We went to the park today, I kissed her, and then everything else went straight to Hell."

"Raven," Robin sighed. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It makes no difference," Raven replied. "Slade is after me again, and he found my weakness. I don't know how he did it, but I don't like the sound of it. But…"

She clenched her free fist hard, "I'll get him for what he did to my Starfire."

"We'll get him," Robin assured her. "But first, I think you need to talk to Starfire."

Raven sighed.

Robin began to leave, but she stopped him, "Do you love her?"

He turned, "What?"

"Do you love her?"

Robin was silent for a moment, "To be honest… I'm not sure. More than likely… not in the way that she does me."

"Are you just saying that?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm being sincere. Scouts honor."

Raven gave a half smile, "Get the fuck out of here."

Robin smiled and left her standing there on the rooftop, alone with her inner voices. She wiped her eyes, thankful that Starfire pulled through and Robin confirming what she knew all along. However, the aspect of Slade returning to do well on the message he sent worried her greatly. Raven needed to meditate, but her mind was scattered, not centered.

She needed to see her Starfire.

For such a short battle fought, it had devastating consequences.


	4. All Over You

Chapter Four:

All Over You

(Author's Note: Be warned – it gets hot and heavy here. Might want to go grab a cold one like I did. Light some scented candles, too. This is the close to this experimental short story. Expect some other tales after this – but first I have to finish Rain Song. Go over and read it if you haven't already. Hope you enjoyed it!)

Starfire looked so peaceful from beyond the window. The infirmary doors slid open and Raven stepped inside, propping her sword against a nearby shelf. She walked over and took a seat next to Star. Bandages were wrapped around abdomen; intravenous solutions were stuck into her arms. An electrocardiograph monitor beeped quietly away, displaying all of her vital signs. A small oxygen mask was inserted into Starfire's nostrils, forcing oxygen into her.

Raven pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed. She slipped her arm slowly through the metal railing and held Starfire's hand.

Raven sighed, "Forgive me… for my weakness…"

She put her arm on the rail and rested her head on it. It wasn't long before she noticed that someone was stroking her hair. Raven looked up to see Starfire weakly smiling at her, her once luster-filled green eyes now drained and dark.

"It is… not your fault… Raven," Starfire whispered. "It… is mine."

"Starfire, no," Raven protested.

She nodded, "Indeed… it is… I… was seeking… the wrong… one."

Starfire motioned for Raven to come a little closer. Raven stood upright and leaned over the railing into the warm embrace. Starfire kissed her gently on the lips, her parched tongue and lips seeking Raven's mouth. When they parted, they smiled at each other.

"How long…?" Starfire asked.

Raven blushed, "A while, to say the least."

Star looked at the scars and bruises on Raven's face. She lifted her hand and ran her fingertips along them. Raven looked away, ashamed of her self abuse.

"These… are not from Cidious…" Starfire said.

"I know," Raven whispered. "They're from me."

Starfire's eyes saddened. She asked, "Why…?"

"Because I was afraid… and because I'm stupid…"

"Raven, no…" Starfire cried. "Do not say such horrible things."

"I'm going to get Slade for this," Raven said, determination now replacing her faded anger. "I don't know when, I don't know how, but that son-of-a-bitch will pay."

Starfire gently held onto Raven's hand, and said, "Wait… for me. Tamaranians are warriors… our bodies are meant to heal fast… Besides, I would like to… we should explore our newfound relationship… yes?"

Raven kissed her on the forehead, and said, "Yes."

Raven stayed by Starfire's side throughout her recovery. At nighttime, Raven could be found sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Daytime was spent comforting Starfire and reading through numerous texts: the Masamune, and Cidious, left many unanswered questions. Much to everyone's delight, after a week and a half passed, the bandages came off. Raven healed the staples and stitches in Starfire's skin. All that was left was a faint scar that went from the bottom of her right breast to the middle of her stomach. Starfire slid out of bed and stretched.

"I am healed!" she said joyfully.

The guys expressed relief.

Raven simply smiled.

Starfire turned to Raven and took her hands, asking, "What shall we do first together?"

"Well, you could use a shower," Raven giggled.

Starfire blushed deeply, "Oh… Shall we go?"

The two left, leaving the three guys standing there to look at each other.

"You're not allowed to go near the bathroom, BB," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy protested, "Neither does Robin!"

Although all three would pay good money to see the act about to take place.

Starfire started running the water as Raven hung up their towels. Neither girl had a clue on how to initiate such an intimate act. If only they made "Lovemaking for Dummies," which, knowing the popularity of the "for Dummies" books, they probably did. Raven made a mental note to check the bookstore eventually. They kicked off their shoes and threw them into a corner of the bathroom.

Starfire turned to her after running her hand in the shower, "Well, the water is at a temperature I like."

Raven nodded as her gaze began to drift down to Starfire's chest. If her eyes weren't mistaken, she would say that Starfire's nipples were standing erect. Her kinkiness got the better of her. Raven lowered her head to Star's chest and began to run her tongue all over where her nipples would be. Starfire started to stroke Raven's hair as she began to unzip Raven's leotard. She massaged the pale girl's back and caressed her purplish-blue hair. Raven pulled Starfire's top off, exposing her chest. Raven took a free nipple and began to nibble on it, gently tugging and pulling on it causing Starfire to feel a great wetness coming from her vagina. Raven stood upright and let her clothing slip off before pulling down Starfire's miniskirt. Starfire, in turn, stepped out of it and pulled Raven into the shower where they shared an intimate kiss. Raven began to massage Starfire's clit slowly, teasing her by pressing her fingers inward but pulling back before going in all the way. She ran her tongue up and down Star's neck, finally allowing her whole hand to be inserted into her lover. Starfire moaned as Raven increased the frequency of her fucking.

"How long have you waited for this…?" Star breathed into Raven's ear.

Raven whispered back, "Forever."

The water washed away any doubts the two had about their love. Starfire was now certain where her attention needed to be. She smiled seductively as she pushed Raven down to her aching pussy. She kept her hands on Raven's head as her tongue got to work, licking up and down the slit.

Starfire groaned as Raven's tongue penetrated her.

Earth boys be damned, girls were so much better.

Raven wildly licked and sucked, anxiously lapping up all of Starfire's juices. It tasted better than anything in the world. Starfire groaned and jerked, her body nearing an orgasm. When she came, she squirted all over Raven's face. Raven hungrily licked up the sweet tasting cum Starfire produced and gently finished licking the rest out of her cunt. Starfire reached down and pulled Raven back up and kissed her passionately before moving down to her chest. Raven gently pulled Starfire's hair as she sucked and licked Raven's aching tits.

She whispered into Starfire's ear, "Please… eat my pussy… I can't stand it anymore…"

Starfire obliged and went down on her. Raven held onto the walls of the shower as Starfire's tongue explored her insides, traveling every direction possible, seeking out the sweet nectar of her lover's innards. Starfire began to finger-fuck Raven's tight hole and suck her clit. Raven was moaning loudly now and grasped onto Starfire's head, holding her in place as she built up a massive orgasm. Starfire's tongue massaged her G-spot, and that was that. Raven exploded all over Starfire's mouth like a geyser. Starfire giggled as she happily drank up.

The two kissed each other and rubbed each other's bodies during the rest of their shower.

"How did you like that," asked Raven.

Starfire smiled wide, "That was the most enjoyable experience!"

Raven kissed her.

Her wildest dreams had finally come true.

Raven was meditating in the living room.

The Masamune lay under her.

Starfire was to her left, right where she belonged.

Robin walked up behind them, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Starfire opened her eyes and beamed, "It is alright friend Robin. Something is on your mind, yes?"

"They couldn't find Cidious' body," Robin said.

Raven opened her eyes and turned around, "What?"

He shook his head, "They combed the entire river: nothing."

"But… where could it have gone?" Starfire wondered.

"Maybe he got washed downstream," Raven said. "Maybe he's on the banks somewhere."

"Or maybe Slade took him back," Robin discerned. "I don't like this. What is he planning? Cidious was sent to get you, but why? It just doesn't make sense."

"Not now," Raven said. "But he said… 'Soon you will know.'"

"And what about _that_ thing?" Robin asked, pointing at the Masamune. "Where the hell did he get something like that?"

"We should check the museum tomorrow," Starfire said. "Perhaps we will get an idea?"

Robin folded his arms and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Whatever Slade's up to, we've got to stop him before he gets too far. I've got a real bad feeling about this."

Me too, thought Raven.

Starfire looked over at Raven.

She looked so content when she was asleep. The moonlight glow from the window outlined her naked body hidden under the cover. It felt good to actually be warm – and needed – at night. It was quite different, indeed. They had made love before going to bed: this time, Starfire positioning her crotch on Raven's face while eating her out, too. Raven had looked on the Internet and found the position: it was called a "sixty-nine," although Starfire didn't see the correlation between the number and the aspect of having her lover's pussy in her mouth while being pleasured too. So many oddities about Earth… Starfire was propped up on the pillow, caressing Raven's hair.

"Raven?" she whispered softly.

Raven opened her eyes slowly, "Yes?"

"Do you think Slade will… try to hurt us again?"

"If he tries to lay a hand on you, I'll cut his balls off."

"I promise I won't let him hurt you, either. I do not know what I would do without you."

Raven snuggled closer, "Me either."

They lied there in silence for a few moments.

Starfire whispered again, "I'm scared."

Raven began to run her hand along Starfire's backside, "Why?"

"I do not know… I believe on Earth it is known as an instinct of the stomach?"

Raven couldn't help but grin, "You mean a 'gut instinct?'"

"Yes! That is it! I… I do not know what the cause of my fear is… I fear that… we are in terrible danger."

Raven sat up, "Why would you say something like that?"

Starfire shook her head, "I do not know… ever since today, when Cidious appeared… he was like nothing we have ever faced before. To know that Slade is now capable of enlisting such brutes with scary weapons is… very frightening indeed."

Raven took her hands, "I won't let _anything_ happen to you, Starfire. I'll kiss Beast Boy before I let Slade harm you or me."

Starfire giggled but returned to her solemn state, "I hope you are right, Raven. I do not want to lose you… I would be… devastated."

Raven kissed her gently, "Me too."

Starfire smiled, "You love me, yes?"

"I do. You love me, yes?"

Starfire kissed her deeply.

When they finally parted, Raven said, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

They slid deeper under the covers and went to sleep, holding each other through the night.

Robin was on the roof, looking at the night sky. Something bright between the stars caught his eye – other than a distant rumbling that shook the air a bit. It looked like… a meteor?

To be continued…


End file.
